A Kwami's Life
by witchinmoonlight
Summary: Seeing life in the Miraculous Universe through a kwami's eyes. Tikki and Plagg talk about their experiences with their respective partners, Marinette (Ladybug) and Adrien (Cat Noir). See what happens to a kwami after they transform an ordinary civilian into a superhero, when a Miraculous holder is mind controlled by a villain and more. Warning; may contain season one spoilers.
1. Tikki

Author's Notes:

-This is a two-shot fanfic. The first chapter narrated by Tikki, and the second being narrated by Plagg.

-The cover picture is not mine. It belongs to a guy named mirzers on DeviantArt.

Anyway, on with the show!

Hello there. My name is Tikki. I am a kwami. Being a kwami can be pretty fun, but sometimes, it can be difficult. As the Ladybug Kwami, I have to power the Ladybug Miraculous to transform the wearer (in this case, Marinette) into Ladybug.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette exclaimed.

I went into her earring, and released red energy into the area around me. This is what causes the transformation process. You would think that being an in earring would be uncomfortable and think it's a small space, but let me tell you, that isn't the case. It's actually quite roomy in there. A small red throne formed and I sat upon it, seeing the outside world with a lovely view. As the Ladybug Kwami, Ladybug has the power of Lucky Charm, Miraculous Ladybug, and purifying the akumas. I just wish she wouldn't waste her power on small issues. Like with Chloe and Adrien's slow dance at Adrien's 15th birthday party. She had arrived at Adrien's house and saw The Bubbler, the akumatized version of Nino, hosting a party for Adrien. There was a slow dance, Chloe was trying to kiss Adrien, and Marinette was very jealous.

"Lucky Charm!" she exclaimed.

Even though I didn't want to do it, I channeled red energy forth and activated Lucky Charm. Contrary to some belief, I don't actually have much control over the items Lucky Charm creates.

"A record?" Ladybug asked.

While Ladybug was trying to figure out how to use the disk, I was getting slightly worried about the situation at hand, and slightly grumpy.

"Marinette... I know you're jealous, but was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Better bug out quick before I change back to normal." Ladybug said. She jumped off the roof and got onto the ground. "Spots off."

I was forced out of the earring and into the real world.

"Marinette..." I started to say.

"It was an emergency." she claimed.

"Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealously. You know what happens once you use your lucky charm." I reminded her. "You only have minutes before..."

"I turn back, I know, but I figured, The Bubbler, he's not going anywhere. We'll have time to get you some food to get your energy back up, then we'll get right back out there, I promise." she said.

Everyone does have their good and bad qualities. They say no one is perfect. I'm always there for Marinette when she needs me.

"Gee, it's hard to be creative under pressure." Marinette said, sketching away.

"Marinette, you save the world under pressure. Designing a hat should be a piece of cake!" I told her.

And she's always there for me. She went a great distance and to a great length to find me after I accidentally ended up in Chloe's hands. The car was sprayed with Princess Fragrance's perfume, so I closed my eyes, believing it might be the end.

"Tikki!" she exclaimed. "Tikki, I was so worried..."

"Marinette..." I said weakly after opening my eyes.

"You're much worse than I thought." she said. "We need to get you help."

"We don't have time. You need to transform. I'll be okay." I said, before coughing twice.

"No, Tikki. I'm not making the same mistake twice. We've gotta get you to the healer now." Marinette said, before running off with me.

As Ladybug, she works with a partner in crime fighting named Cat Noir. I've noticed that Cat Noir seems to flirt with her at times, but she brushes it off. I wished I could tell her that it was her crush, Adrien under Cat Noir's mask, but I couldn't. You see, in ancient times, it went against morals for kwamis to reveal another Miraculous holder without the holder being aware of it. Adrien's kwami was a black cat guy named Plagg. I'd known him for quite some time. We're long distance friends. I could only hope that one day, she would find out the truth for herself. Ladybug has thought of revealing her identity to Adrien, but she tries to keep her head out of the clouds and stop villains.

"A bouncy ball?" Ladybug asked after using lucky charm.

"Just try and stop me with that, little lady!" the Evillustrator said, before chuckling. Ladybug knew what to do.

"Gladly!" she said. She throw the bouncy ball and knocked out all the lights. Evillustrator couldn't draw in the dark. She lassoed his arm, jumped up, grabbed his pencil and broke it, releasing the akuma. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma." She activated her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" She then caught the dark butterfly.

"Nicely done as always, Marinette." I said.

"Gotcha!" She released the butterfly and it was now white as opposed to black and purple. "Bye bye, little butterfly." The now purifyied akuma was free. The Lucky Charm object had already reappeared via magic, so she threw it into the air saying, "Miraculous Ladybug!" All the damaged was erased, and the Evillustrator turned back into Nathanael.

"What, what am I doing here?" he asked.

"Pound it!" Cat Noir and Ladybug said in unison. Cat Noir then ran off.

When Marinette thought of Chloe being class representative, I tried to encourage her to compete in the election.

"Uh, look at Chloe, acting as if she were the Mayor of Paris. Oh, which reminds me, class representative elections are tomorrow!" Marinette exclaimed.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked.

"Chloe's running again. The one person who cares the least about the students and the most about herself." she answered.

"Well, then, maybe you should run." I suggested.

"I totally would, but don't you think I have enough to do with my duties as Ladybug and all my schoolwork?" she asked.

"Yes, but, if you truly believe in something, you have to at least try and make it work. It's better to fail trying then having not tried at all."

"Maybe..." she muttered. I got on top her head.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Marinette." I said.

Later on, when Darkblade was launching an attack on City Hall, when Marinette was unsure what to do, she wanted my advice.

"Tikki, we need to talk." Marinette said to me as we went up the stairs.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked Marinette as she paced.

"Cat Noir needs Ladybug, but the students need me too." she said.

"Just your instincts." I told her.

Afterwards, she knew just what to do. Marinette never gives up, even if she can't transform. One time, after Vanisher was defeated, Antibug appeared and used Cat Noir as bait. She threatened to kill him if Ladybug didn't show up and give Antibug her Miraculous.

"I know you can hear me, Lady-brat! Wherever you are! You're going to have to choose; if you want to keep Cat Noir alive, you'll have to give me your Miraculous! And if you refuse? Take a good look at Cat Noir, cause this will be the last you ever see of him!" Antibug threatened. "I'm going to count to ten. One..."

"Can you make that 20?" Cat Noir pleaded. Antibug ignored him and continued to count.

"I need more time. You need to save Cat Noir, Marinette." I warned her.

"But I can't transform!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Marinette, you are Ladybug, with or without the costume." I reminded her.

"I think I would know if I was able to..." she said.

"I'm giving you advice. Take it. Don't make the same mistake twice." I advised her.

"I got an idea." she said, pulling out her phone. She looked for a recording on it. She played the recording which had her (as Ladybug) saying, "Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."

"Ladybug..." she said.

Antibug fell for it, so Marinette left her phone on the ground and ran off to free Cat Noir.

"Ladybug..." Cat Noir said, smiling.

She undone the rope on around ankles.

"Cat Noir, it's me, Marinette." she said. "The girl you agreed to protect from the Evillustrator?" She put the box back on his staff to keep him from falling, back flipped onto the staff and while standing on his staff, untied the ropes binding his wrists and arms. He climbed back up while she back flipped onto the porch. Talk about a clever plan and sweet moves.

"Princess..." he muttered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she whispered before running away.

Basically, a kwami's life is pretty sweet. I enjoy working with Marinette.

"So, where can I find her?" asked the blond haired teen.

"You'll have to do that on your own." I answered.


	2. Plagg

The name's Plagg. Like Tikki, I am a kwami. I am the Black Cat Kwami, and my power is destruction. Oh, and transforming the wearer of the Cat Miraculous into Cat Noir. Unfortunately, sometimes I have to transform Adrien when I'm not really in the mood.

"Plagg, Plagg." Adrien called.

"I'm not here, I'm sleeping." I said softly. Then I smelled the scent of my favorite food; cheese, specifically, Camembert! I love that stuff! I immediately awoke and started drooling. "For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents. "

"Great, but there's no time to talk cheese! Plagg, claws out!" Adrien exclaimed.

I was sucked into the ring before I got a chance to enjoy my Camembert! As I released black energy to make Adrien transform, I was not very pleased. I didn't even see why he needed to transform. As I finished taking him through the transformation process, a black throne formed. As soon as I sat down and looked at the world through the ring I was in, I saw the problem. A girl with a purple dress, purple pigtails with white streaks, white boots and a mostly purple umbrella. That was Stormy Weather, one of Hawkmoth's many akumatized villains. Sometimes, Adrien (as Cat Noir) makes a lot of puns, usually cat related. For being raised in a strict household, I can't blame him for how he acts as Cat Noir, although sometimes it gets him into a lot of trouble.

"Listen, I'm fe-line more generous than usual today, so cool down and we'll call it quits, kay?" Cat Noir asked.

The weather girl was not pleased. She opened her parasol and blew a strong gust of wind that sent us flying. As Cat Noir screamed, I yelled, "Adrien, what were you thinking?!" He was knocked between cars as if he was in a pinball machine. "That ended well."

Of course I was being sarcastic. There was another time where Cat Noir was kinda reckless.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Ladybug ordered. She lassoed Timebreaker's hand with her yo-yo but the fast skater pulled her forward and dragged her onto the ground. The akuma mask briefly appeared on her face and he started running.

"Wait, what is he doing?" I asked. "Oh no, no, no..."

He got right in Timebreaker's way, and was frozen in time.

"Cat Noir, no!" me and Ladybug exclaimed in unison. Things were not good. The black throne dissolved in yellowish green light and the whole lair was surrounded by it. The yellow light surrounded me and I was in unbearable pain that I can't quite describe. I felt myself explode from the inside out, and then there was nothing. I was actually dead. I knew why he was going it though. He wanted to protect his precious Ladybug. Adrien was head over heels for her, and I never really understood quite why he was so interested in her. He didn't even know who she was under the mask. Okay, you might think I'm evil because of what I'm about to tell you, but I actually know who Ladybug truly is because kwamis can sense each other. Ladybug's kwami was a girl named Tikki. Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a fashion designer who's in Adrien's class and might have a crush on him. Sometimes Adrien says, does or thinks some pretty crazy things because I refrain from telling him the truth.

"If Chloe is Ladybug, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house." Adrien said, worried.

"Then it also means you must have a crush on Chloe." I said, laughing about how he didn't know the truth.

He has tried confessing his feelings to her, through poetry or words, but it's never ended well for him. Dark Cupid was flying around, looking for Ladybug. Cat Noir saw her tangling from her yoyo rope trying to hide from the akumatized villain.

"Falling for me already, my lady?" Cat Noir asked. "I need to talk to you."

"It's gotta wait, Dark Cupid..." she started to say.

"Shh. I swore to myself, I'd tell you as soon as I saw you." he said, gazing into her eyes. "Ladybug, I... Look out!"

Suddenly, he was hit with one Dark Cupid's blasted arrows. Suddenly dark red energy swarmed through the place, and while Cat Noir was unintentionally physically hurt by Ladybug (with no permanent damage done), I was getting a very bad feeling. I couldn't see everything that was happening, but my senses told me that Cat Noir had fallen under Dark Cupid's evil spell.

"I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return." Dark Cupid said.

"No... problem." he said, extending his hand.

"Adrien, no! Bad kitty! You love her!" I exclaimed. I tried to get out of the ring, but it wouldn't budge. After trying this three times, I noticed a red heart covering the window. "Oh great." I thought. "Now I'm trapped in here and I can't do anything."

"Well, Plagg, what have we learned today?" I asked myself.

Cat Noir was forced to fight against his crush. He even attempted to use his power on her, Cataclysm. With it, Cat Noir can destroy whatever he can touch. If it's used on a person, well, things generally don't end well.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted. Against my will, I had to channel black energy to activate his power.

Luckily, Ladybug was not killed, but it was a pretty close call. After Ladybug kissed him to break the spell, he used his power on Dark Cupid's strap of his quiver (he has his arrows there), Dark Cupid became powerless and was defeated. I may seem like a grumpy, insensitive sourpuss, but I actually do care about Adrien. I just don't always show it. Adrien was standing outside Ms. Bustier's classroom, calling his dad. He didn't answer.

"Hi father, it's me. It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up. Call me back." Adrien said, before hanging up. I flew out from under his vest.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing Adrien was sad.

"Yeah, whatever. Nothing new." Adrien answered, still upset.

With Hawkmoth's attacks, lots of trouble goes on. Okay, this is going to be slightly embarrassing, but I also happened to be partially responsible for Roger's akumatization. I saw a round, golden container and I thought it was a Camembert box.

"Is that Camembert?" I asked. I dived into Chloe's purse. "That's not Camembert! But it is very shiny, I like shiny, hmm..."

Bad things followed. The bracelet got stuck on my head, I couldn't see anything, everyone thought Chloe's bracelet was stolen, an argument started, Roger was fired (and later akumatized), and when Adrien found me with the bracelet on my head, he was not pleased.

"I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, boring..." I started to say.

"Oh, yes, you will explain and fast!" Adrien exclaimed. "You do realize that we have a big problem don't you?"

"If by big, you're referring to my hard-rock abs, why thanks for noticing!" I said happily. I heard loud footsteps.

"And now we have a bigger problem." Adrien said.

But regardless of what happens, Adrien (generally) knows what to do.

"I thought it was a Camembert box! Anyone can make a mistake!" I claimed.

"You're always thinking with your stomach!" Adrien retaliated. "Wait... hmm. _"_ I heard the sound of a spice shaker. "A bit of pepper..." I smelled the mixture of pepper and Camembert and sneezed, getting out of Chloe's bracelet. "Gesundheit! Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien enjoys his superhero life as Cat Noir. He's battled many villains like the Pixelator. He ended up stuck in the pixel dimension, as I refer to it, twice. Once as Adrien with Chloe, and again as Cat Noir completely alone.

"Oh not again..." he sighed in defeat. "Now what?"

Like I said earlier, Adrien knew what to do.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted.

He summoned his power, touched the ground and freed every one of the Pixelator's victims. Overall, Adrien's a good kid. He's not bad as Cat Noir. And I'll be honest, I've been stuck with worse people.

"So, how am I going to find Cat Noir, I mean Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"That's all up to you." I said. I hid in her bag. Marinette went down the stairs.

"Hello, Marinette." I heard Adrien say.

"Hey Adrien! Come with me." she said.

We all went upstairs to the balcony. She opened her bag and showed me to Adrien.

"I believe this belongs to you." Marinette said.

"And what about this cute little kwami?" Adrien asked, holding out Tikki.

We flew into the air. First over to our respective partners, then right back towards each other. "Pound it!" we said in unison.

"Now where's my cheese?" I asked.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Marinette asked.

"Okay, let me explain." Tikki said. "We were, or mostly me, getting tired of you two not knowing each others identities. Last night, after defeating another akumatized villain, I contacted Plagg via telepathy and told him to meet me at Master Fu's house. I knew of the ancient rules, but told Master Fu that they may be able work even better together if they knew who they really wore. Master Fu liked the idea, but Plagg didn't want to do it at first. So he offered Plagg a whole wheel of Camembert cheese and he was on board."

"After I agreed to this plan, we switched places while Ms. Mendeleiev was giving a very long lecture." I said.

"Adrien...I love you." Marinette said.

Adrien smiled. "Ladybug, excuse me... Marinette, I love you." Suddenly the screams of many people could be heard. "What the heck?" Adrien asked. An evil figure could be seen.

"Oh dear... So much for romance." Tikki said.

"Well, we gotta transform." Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien exclaimed.

"But what about my cheese?!" I exclaimed, before being sucked into the ring. "Ahh!"


End file.
